overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Buser
:"With my name as Lord at stake, kneeling once in subservience will be enough!" :: - Buser declares to Ainz Ooal Gown. Buser (バザー) was the ruler of the Bafolk in the Abelion Hills. Appearance Buser was noted to be larger than his peers. Buser's possessed emerald colored eyes, curled horns that resembled those of a mountain goat, and was covered in silver fur. The tips of his horns were encased in a shell of gold which were socketed with jewels, and he wore a breastplate that had turtle-shell patterns on it. Buser also wore a reddish-brown cape made from worked animal hide. His left hand held a large shield with a topaz imprinted, while his right hand held a heavy yellow-like sword. His panoply vividly illustrated the courage and ferocity of a striking warrior. On both hands he had many rings and jewelry hanging from his neck that covered his entire chest. There was also a set of three baby skulls strung together hanging at his waist. Personality Buser was a proud individual that was confident in his ability to destroy his opponent's weapons. However, his overconfidence prevented him from accepting the possibility that there were items that he could not break with his skill. While viewed as a powerful warrior, when pressed against the wall, he was a coward in meeting his end and feared death. Background The strongest of the Bafolk, Buzzer was known for his weapon breaking Martial Arts skills. For that reason, all the participants in his hunts so far have returned unharmed. Thus, he commanded great respect as a ruler. He had united many tribes and had complete dominion over the Bafolk of the Abelion Hill region. Buzer was a mortal enemy of the Roble Holy Kingdom and had defeated many famed warriors. He even had fought against Orlando Campano in the past. The Bafolk Lord was among those demi-human leaders that were forced into submission by the Demon Emperor Jaldabaoth. Chronology The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom Arc While stationed at the Great Wall, Pavel Baraja and Orlando Campano spoke of the various famous warriors among the demi-humans that lived in the Abelion Hills, listing Buser as one of the strongest demi-humans. When the Holy Kingdom Liberation Army attacked the city he was ruling, Buser was the only Bafolk unaffected by Ainz's high wraiths that caused his troops to panic. The beastman encountered Ainz and Neia, who he believed to be a necromancer, but was quickly corrected by the Sorcerer King. Abilities A demi-human king who specializes in weapon destruction. He uses skillful sword techniques to break his opponents' claws, fangs, horns and so on, hunting the biggest prey at the head of his troops. Buser was armed with various magical items with different effects and as such, he was completely immune to the fear effect from one of the undead's abilities. He is capable of dishing out sunder attacks which are directly damageable to foe’s weapons, but the amount of damage done was greatly affected by the composition of both weapon and its damage potential. According Neia, Buser’s martial arts were probably intended to strengthen these two attributes. Racial Classes * Bafolk Lord Job Classes * Weapon Master * Technical Master Martial Arts * Sandstorm * Shield Bash * Brief Seal * Grand Power Strike Main Equipment * Unnamed Shield: A large shield with a topaz socketed into it. * Unnamed Heavy Sword: A heavy sword whose blade was light yellow. Relationships Orlando Campano Buser fought against Orlando slowly overcoming the human's weapons. However, he was forced to retreat after the Holy Kingdom sent reinforcements. Orlando believes that Buser spare him only because he did believe the human was no worthy enough to risk his life to kill him. Jaldabaoth Buser holds no loyalties towards the Demon Emperor and seems that his main motivations for joining the demon was to stay alive. Ainz Ooal Gown When Ainz offered him a place by his side, Buser rejected stating bowing once into subservience was enough for him. After his brief battle with Ainz and witnessing his powerful defense, Buser attempted to plead for his life and offered his tribe to join Ainz. The offer amused Ainz, however as the Bafolk refused his invitation before, and noting his acceptance into the Sorcerer Kingdom would upset his followers, he rejected Buser's proposal and killed him. Trivia * Buser had four wives and seven children. * The Bafolk had faced foes that used summoned weapons and as he easily broke them, held a fixed belief that weapons created by magic were fragile. * Buser took pride in killing human children, boasting about his set of baby skulls that he made from the city he occupied. Quotes * (To Ainz and Neia): "My name is Buser -- the Grand King Buser… O Sorcerer King, how about the woman by your side?" Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demi-Humans Category:Beastmen Category:Warriors Category:Sovereigns Category:Kings Category:Martial Art Users